Um novo começo
by Beautymoon
Summary: Zeus resolveu ressuscitar Pandora e os outros espectros. Muitas  coisas vão rolar pelo Meikai, agora...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Estamos vivos?**_

Depois da derrota de Hades, a deusa Atena ressuscitou todos os seus cavaleiros. Dessa vez, nem mesmo Aioros foi deixado de fora e, a Casa de Sagitário está ocupada novamente!

Com o Santuário muito cheio, consequentemente, o inferno ficou muito vazio, já que Pandora e os Espectros morreram. Diante dessas circunstâncias, Zeus achou melhor que revivessem afim de administrarem o Meikai, porque era um trabalho muito chato pra ele e, ainda por cima, era uma forma de deixar Hades tranqüilo, "hibernando" no canto dele.

– AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! - berrou assustado, o espectro de Garuda, quando se viu deitado e nu, no meio do salão da Giudecca.

– Ué, eu...Tô vivo? – na dúvida, acertou um gancho no próprio rosto, constatando a realidade.

EU TÔ VIVOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Aiacos havia esquecido que estava exatamente como veio ao mundo e, feliz da vida, sai correndo e saltitando pelo salão da Giudecca. Nem percebeu que seus outros dois companheiros haviam acordado com o escândalo e, o olhavam atônitos.

AIACOS?!!! - Minos e Radamanthys exclamaram, entre a surpresa e a dúvida.

O espectro de Garuda, que até então pulava, despreocupado e feliz, estanca na frente dos outros dois que, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, instauram um breve silêncio constrangedor...

...HAHAHAHAHA!

Muito breve mesmo o silêncio. Wyvern e Grifo já explodiam em gargalhadas.

– Parem de rir imbecis! Não tem nada engraçado aqui! - berrou Aiacos, furioso.

– Claro que têm! Você está pelado, Aiacos. PE-LA-DO!­­­- Caçoou Radamanthys e foi ajudado por Minos. – Nu com a mão no bolso! – Completou o outro espectro.

Finalmente, o juiz peladão percebe que não é único nessa situação.

– Hahaha! Vocês também estão!

Vermelhos de raiva, os outros dois espectros cobrem suas vergonhas com as mãos. Aiacos continua rindo mas, logo percebe, pelas caras de Minos e Radamanthys, que está esquecendo de algo...

– Ops! – Com um sorrisinho amarelo, ele imita o gesto dos colegas.

– Eu acordei aqui no meio da Giudecca, ouvindo esse escandaloso dizer que tava vivo...- divaga Radamanthys, que recebe de Minos um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Será que é por que...estamos vivos? – ironiza Aiacos.

– Será mesmo? Minha intuição me diz que isso pode ser alguma armadilha dos deuses, pra nos punir pela eternidade.

– E por que você acha isso, Radamanthys?

– Ora, Minos, pense! Ficar peladão, junto com outros dois homens e, sem NENHUMA mulher. Quer coisa pior que isso?

– Hunt! Parem de pensar besteiras! Radamanthys, essa tua intuição de merda só te levou pro buraco... Literalmente. – despeja Garuda, fazendo o outro kyoto ficar com raiva.

– Eu só não parto a tua cara em dois agora, porque estou com as mãos ocupadas. – Radamanthys olha pra baixo, indicando o que estava escondendo.

– E eu te ajudo!

Minos botava mais lenha na fogueira. Mas Aiacos não se deixou abater.

– Se não acreditam em mim, por que não comprovam por si mesmos?

– Aceito o desafio. Com licença, Radamanthys.

Usando de todo o seu refino característico, o espectro de Grifo acerta um baita soco em Wyvern que, não estava esperando e recebeu todo o impacto do golpe.

– To vivo mesmo! – exclama Radamanthys e, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, também acerta um belo soco em Minos, lhe retribuindo o "favor".

– Viram só? Eu tinha razão! – diz Aiacos vitorioso.

– Vivos ou não. Eu ainda acho que estamos com problemas. – insistia Radamanthys.

Dessa vez os outros concordaram com ele, sem pestanejar.

– Sim! Pelados na Giudecca e, sem NENHUMA mulher. Aliás, era pra ter uma mulher aqui. Ta faltando uma mulher...

Aiacos divagava e, um sorriso cheio de malicia e olhos brilhantes de criança levada tomavam forma em seu rosto.

– Pervertido! - Minos o censurava mas, também ficou pensativo. – Ei! Ta faltando alguém aqui mesmo. Cadê a...

– SENHORITA PANDORA! – Radamanthys explodiu com a idéia, assustando os colegas – COMO FUI ESQUECER DA SENHORITA PANDORA?!!

– Calma, Radamanthys. – Minos tentava, em vão, acalmar o outro, que andava nervoso de um lado pro outro. – Assim você vai fazer um buraco no chão! – exasperou-se, pra depois começar com cautela:

– Talvez, veja bem Radamanthys, talvez, pode ser que a senhorita Pandora esteja...

– VIVA! – interrompeu o outro, explodindo de novo. – Sim! Se nós estamos, por que ela não estaria?

O rosto do kyoto chegou a iluminar, só com a possibilidade.

– Espera, Radamanthys... Cuidado pra não ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas. – Aconselhou o cauteloso, Minos.

– Não enche, Minos! – rebateu Radamanthys - Me deixa ser feliz, pelo menos dessa vez!

– É Minos, deixa ele ser feliz. Você é muito chato!

– Ninguém te chamou na conversa, sua Garuda intrometida! – Radamanthys disse, com raiva.

– Mas eu estou me metendo! E se falar assim de novo, eu chamo a Garuda pra ' pegar' você!

– Ih, Radamanthys! Vai deixar ele te esculachar assim? – Minos, definitivamente, estava querendo ver briga.

– Até parece que eu tenho medo da ' Garudinha' desse aí!

Radamanthys provocava, Minos sorria e Aiacos já estava rangendo os dentes, de tanta raiva.

– Pois se eu fosse você, teria medo. Muito medo!

– Ui que meda! – Minos ajudava Radamanthys.

– Olha aqui pra mim, Minos. Olha só como estou tremendo de medo dessa Garuda babaca!

Radamanthys começou a fingir que tava tremendo, exageradamente, sem tirar as mãos de sua posição inicial, Minos ria também e Aiacos estava com a cara mais do que feia, tentando se controlar, pra não tirar as mãos da sua... zona de perigo.

Os três espectros estavam tão "entretidos" entre si que, não notaram uma quarta presença que chegara na sala, dando de cara com aquela cena incomum.

– VOCÊS! – exclamou, de boca aberta, a única palavra que conseguia formular.

– Oi, senhorita Pandora.

Disseram calmamente mas, depois se deram conta de quem estava ali.

– SENHORITA PANDORA!

Os três ficaram lívidos diante do olhar atônito da moça. O pânico inicial deu lugar a um silencio aterrador.

Radamanthys, extremamente sem graça, é o primeiro a se pronunciar, diante da falta de ação de Pandora.

– Fico feliz que esteja viv...

Começou a falar mas, foi logo interrompido por Minos.

– Nós acabamos de acordar aqui nesse estado e...

Ele tentava achar as palavras mas, Pandora não esboçava qualquer reação. Só então, Aiacos se moveu.

– Se a senhorita está viva como nós, porque está vestida e nós não?

A garota pareceu acordar do transe, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

– E- eu tava no meu quarto e... – ela olha bem para os três, novamente. – POR HADES! VOCÊS ESTÃO NUS!

Os três juízes reviram os olhos, desanimados. Ela dá um risinho sem graça e tenta falar alguma coisa.

–... BANDO DE PERVERTIDOS! SAFADOS! OFERECIDOS...!

Aiacos se chateia de vez e esquece as boas normas da educação. Aquelas, que se referem à como tratar uma dama...

– Pxxx! Sua lerda! Caso você não se lembre, nós morremos. MOR-RE-MOS! Só que por algum motivo ressuscitamos. Mortos que ressuscitam NÃO USAM ROUPAS! ENTENDEU, OU QUER QUE EU DESENHE?!

Em outra circunstância, se Aiacos se quer sonhasse em falar isto pra Pandora, ele seria morto e com requintes de crueldade. Mas este não era um dia comum, tanto que nem mesmo Minos ou Radamanthys se opuseram. Pelo contrário, ficaram bem quietinhos.

Muito atordoada, Pandora ainda parecia assimilar as duras palavras do kyoto.

– Oh, eu acho que... vou voltar ao meu quarto. Vocês arranjem logo algo para vestir. – ordenou com a voz novamente calma. – Até logo...

Pandora se despediu acenando e, os três juízes imitaram seu gesto, descobrindo de vez suas partes íntimas.

– AH! MEUS OLHOS! – a moça cobriu os olhos horrorizada e saiu correndo, atrapalhada, enquanto os três escondiam de novo suas vergonhas, muito...envergonhados.

* * *

Olá! 

Fic nova no ar. Dessa vez minhas vítimas serão o povo do Meikai. XD

Mas, essa também não será comédia _non sense_. (embora eu acho que brinquei um pouquinho demais nesse cap.XD) Eu quero mesmo é fazer um romance humorístico. Ah, isso é só a ponta do iceberg. Muita coisa vai rolar nessa fic. Eu estou amando fazê-la. Espero que curtam bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cap. 2: Um visitante Ilustre_**

Assim que Pandora desapareceu pela porta que dava em seus aposentos, os espectros de Wyvern e Garuda voltaram à inflamada discussão. Minos, por sua vez, se encheu de brigar e resolve chamar a atenção dos outros dois.

- Até quando vou ser obrigado a ver os dois se estapeando como se fossem duas mocinhas com Tensão- Pré-Menstrual?

Como Minos previa, seu comentário ácido fez efeito imediato em seus companheiros. Radamanthys e Aiacos pararam de brigar e agora o encaravam enraivecidos. O kyoto não se deixou abalar..

- Ora, não me olhem assim! Eu só queria a atenção de vocês. Se eu não falasse nada, os dois ainda estariam se estapeando como duas moc... – achou melhor evitar briga e recomeçou - Eeer... – pigarreou- se vocês não perceberam, nós ainda estamos nessa situação desconfortável.

- Ih, é mesmo!

Aiacos que tava de braços cruzados, volta à posição de cobrir suas partes. Gesto esse imitado por Radamanthys.

- E você sugere o quê? – disse Wyvern, impaciente.

- Acho que temos que sair daqui, e procurar roupas primeiro.

- Uau! Que gênio! E você descobriu isso sozinho?

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você, Aiacos. Só quero achar uma solução pro nosso problema.

- Ah, estou cheio de vocês! Pelado ou não, eu vou sair daqui.

O kyoto loiro foi de passos decididos ate a porta principal do salão e abriu com tudo.

- ...

Ele não estava preparado para a recepção que teve: TODOS os espectros, vestidos, o olhando com aquelas caras de: PQP! Radamanthys ficou lívido, e fechou a porta com violência na cara deles.

- E- Eles estão Vi-VIVOS!!! – tentava falar em choque.

- Eles? Eles quem? – Aiacos perguntou confuso e, logo os três ouviram as gargalhadas conhecidas do lado de fora.

- Ah... eles. – Minos disse debochado.

O loiro, que ainda absorvia tudo, finalmente sai do transe, furioso.

- Esses espectros de quinta categoria estão rindo de mim! – bradava irado- VOU MATAR TODOS ELES!!!

- Baixa a bola, kyoto do inferno.

Os três se viraram para o imponente dono da voz.

- Saudações, mensageiro dos deuses. – Minos fez breve reverencia.

- Pensei que era a senhorita Pandora de novo. Se fosse, acho que eu me matava- Aiacos cochichou no ouvido de Radamanthys, e recebeu um: "Não fala merda." em retorno.

- Estou interrompendo uma conversa importante?

Hermes disse com ironia, e ao mesmo tempo, imponência na voz. Garuda e Wyvern fecharam o bico. Minos só revirou os olhos.

- Pois bem, como viram, vocês ressussitaram.

" Jura? Se não tivesse dito, eu não saberia!" – Foi o pensamento de Aiacos que, dessa vez, controlou a língua.

- ... e Zeus é o Senhor do Olimpo e... bom, ele tem mais o que fazer! – exasperou-se- Enfim, como o inferno não pode ficar sem nenhum guardião e, como acordar o encosto do Hades seria burrice, ele reviveu vocês, pobres e ferrados mortais, para administrarem essa espelunca que vocês chamam de inferno...

Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos: mudos

- Dúvidas? – terminou, com um sorrisinho.

- Er... aqui ó! –

Aiacos levantou a mão timidamente e, sem sucesso, tentou esconder as partes intimas.

- Oh! Me poupe dessas visões... – o mensageiro tapou os olhos com uma mão, mas ocultou só uma parte da visão, de propósito.

Os três espectros perceberam. Aiacos fechou a cara, se cobrindo, enquanto Minos e o outro desatavam em risadinhas abafadas.

- Eu queria saber por que só nós estamos... PELADOS NO MEIO DA GIUDECCA?!!- explodiu de vez, inconformado.

- Cortesia de Zeus... – disse simplesmente- E não me olhem com essas caras de: "Vou te esganar, seu puto!" Zeus foi muito bonzinho com vocês. Todos os três deram muito trabalho e, se estão aqui, agradeçam a ele de joelhos. Até aquela ajudante gostosinha de Hades ta viva.

- Do que você chamou a senhorita Pandora?!!!

Radamanthys foi pra cima de Hermes. Até se esqueceu que estava ameaçando um deus. O mensageiro nem se moveu, mesmo sendo puxado pelo colarinho. Apenas começou a rir.

- Ah, kyoto... sua fidelidade a essa mulher é impressionante. Mas isso te emburrece. Se esqueceu que esta diante de um deus? Ou será que mal voltou a vida, já ta querendo ir pro Cocytos?- segurou o kyoto com um braço e o jogou longe- E isso vale pra vocês dois também!

Os outros dois permaneciam quietos, limitados a assistir tudo. Então Minos manifestou-se com cautela.

- Er... desculpas pelo nosso companheiro. Ele é esquentado mesmo, e bate antes de saber de perguntar. E o senhor não disse nada errado, não é? Pandora é gostosa mesmo...

O queixo de Aiacos caiu. Mas achou melhor ir ajudar Radamanthys a levantar.

- ... e nós seremos eternamente gratos a Zeus mas, eu só queria entender... por que nós?

Hermes ouvia atento às palavras de Grifo. Então deu um suspiro e disse:

- Encarem como uma segunda chance, ok? Depois que a pentelha da Atena veio aqui e, os cavaleiros dela mandaram todos vocês pro saco...hehehe! Francamente... cento e lá vai cacetada de espectros, Hipnos, Tanatos e Hades... tsc! Tsc! Vocês são muuuuuuuuuito ruins mesmo, hein!- Minos fez cara feia- Huhuhu, desculpa! Eu não resisti... Ah! Não reclamem! Pelo menos estão vivos.

- Mas ninguém pediu pra ser ressussitado- rebateu Aiacos, que ajudava a apoiar Radamanthys, um pouco machucado, ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, se não querem viver, posso cuidar disso...

- NÃO!- gritaram em uníssono.

- Huhuhu... sabia que diriam isso.

- Então é isso? Morremos, ressuscitamos e, ganhamos de presente o Meikai? Pra mim está ótimo mas, não ta faltando nenhum recado, ôh seu Hermes?

- Pirou, Aiacos? Ele já fez tudo que tinha deu fazer aqui- olha os machucados do loiro- Até demais!

- Deixa de ser tapado Minos, porque você não é! Acha mesmo que Zeus ia dar esse presentão logo pra gente? Nããããããoooooo... tem muita coisa podre nessa podridão.

Hermes deu um tapa na própria testa.

- ÓH! É verdade! Vocês só estão aqui porque suas pobres e fudidas almas foram julgadas, e aí foi dada essa segunda chance a vocês. Se falharem, vão os três, mais a gost... er... a ex-ajudante de Hades, pro Tártaro!

- Ah... e por que não fomos direto?- Minos fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

- Vou explicar só uma vez. Vocês só são culpados em parte, porque mesmo tendo feito coisas ruins, estavam apenas cumprindo ordens.

- Hum... entendi. Quer dizer que todos nós estamos na mesma condição?

- Nada disso, Grifo. Alguns eram ruins mesmo. Tipo aquele que catava cocô de Cérbero. Ele era tão, mais tão recalcado, que foi direto pro Tártaro!

- Verdade, o Faraó era o maior invejoso mesmo. Hihihih!

- E você pare de julgar as pessoas, Minos. Foi meio assim que aquele sadomazoquista do chicote quase vai pro saco também.

- Mas eu sou juiz! Como não vou julgar?

- Se vira! Quero dizer... vai aprender a ser mais justo em seus julgamentos.

- Só uma coisa eu não entendo... Se Hades ta dormindo, o que pode dar errado no Meikai agora?

- Boa pergunta, Wyvern... – os três o olharam atentamente – Não sei!- respondeu com um risinho nervoso. Os espectros olharam com aquela cara de: " mensageiro fdp!"

- Aff! O Olimpo ta fraco de menino dos recados, hein! Tsc! Tsc!

- Ei, não debocha! Eu num sei mesmo não. E você acha que é fácil viajar dimensões inteiras passando recados? Quero ver você fazer melhor!

- Não obrigado. Estou bem aqui... heheh- o loiro sentiu-se vingado com isso.

- Melhor você baixar a bola, se não apanha de novo.

Hermes avisou, já nervoso. Radamanthys, mais louco do que nunca, resolve peitar o deus.

- Então vem! Mas dessa vez, não me pega desprevenido!

- Ele ta morto- Minos sussurrou pra Aiacos.

- Morto e no Cocytos! – sussurrou de volta.

Mas, ao contrario do que esperavam os dois, Hermes pareceu lembrar-se de algo e, nada fez. Voltou a acalmar-se e explicou:

- Tem gente que não aprende...só não faço nada, espectro metido, porque tenho ordens expressas de Zeus pra não acabar com ninguém desse salão. Caso contrario, você já estava morto.

- Noooooooooossaaaaaaa...!- Minos

- Racha a cara, Rada...! – Aiacos

- Isso aqui já deu o que tinha que dar! Esse cargo de mensageiro é muito estressante.- e olhou pra os três- E quanto a vocês, é bom ficarem na linha se não...

Passou um dedo pelo pescoço, num gesto emblemático, e sumiu numa fumaça vaporosa.

- Que cara chato!- despeja Aiacos.

- Concordo.- diz Radamanthys

- Vocês é que são dois esquentadinhos. Mal ressuscitam e já querem arrumar confusão com outro deus!

- Pára de dar lição de moral, Minos. Você só se dá bem, porque sabe ser puxa-saco.- bufou Aiacos.

- E que historia é essa de dizes que a Pandora é gostosa?!!!

Radamanthys já ia avançando pra cima do homem de cabelos prata.

- Mal agradecidos! Eu salvei as almas fedorentas de vocês!

Radamanthys e Aiacos ficam mudos.

- Agora que a gente já sabe de tudo, vamos às nossas casas, pegar nossas roupas.

- Vai você, Minos. Ta cheio de espectro lá fora e, eu num to afim de que me vejam pelado de novo.

- Radamanthys tem razão. Eu também não sou louco. Até porque pode ter bichas loucas lá fora, que não vêem homem desde a última guerra!

Os três estremecem com o comentário.

- Aff! Então também não vou. – disse Minos- Mas isso AINDA nos deixa pelados no meio da Giudecaa.

- Por que não tiram no pauzinho?

- VOCÊ!!!

Os três se viram espantados para o novo espectro, também vestido, que chegara ali.

- Como é que você chegou aqui, Myu?- foi a única coisa que Minos conseguiu dizer.

- Huhuhú! Vocês estão bem...saudáveis!- o espectro de borboleta disse, sorridente.

- Já sei qual vai ser o jantar hoje, gente: Borboleta à milanesa!

Radamanthys disse com fúria, e foi caminhando, ameaçador, até Myu, seguido dos dois companheiros.

- E que historia é essa de pauzinho, hein?- Aiacos inquiria, pronto pra socar Myu que, prudente, tentou concertar.

- Nããããooooo gente...! Hihihihi! Deixa de maldade. Só estou sugerindo que vocês decidam quem vai pegar as roupas pelo pauzinho...

Myu não estava se saindo bem na explicação, à julgar pela cara dos três juízes.

- eu... er... Ora, vão dizer que nunca brincaram disso?- Desmunhecou, deixando os outros furiosos e sem jeito.

- Huhuhu! Não fiquem assim, eu explico: Por exemplo, o Radamanthys tem o menos pauzinho, assim ele perde e... Aaaaaagh!!! Arf... arf... Aaaaarr... preciso de... aaaar...!

Myu clamava, inutilmente, pois Radamanthys o levantava com muita força pelo pescoço.

- Hahahah! Calma Radamanthys... Ele não tem culpa se o seu é pequenininho...

Minos zombou, sendo acompanhado de Aiacos.

- É BOM VOCÊ SE EXPLICAR, SE NÃO EU TE CASTRO, TÁ ENTENDENDO? TE CASTRO!!!!

Myu engoliu em seco, mas continuou.

- Eu não tava falando desse pauzinho. Falava desses aqui ó!

E sacou três palitinhos do bolso.

- Agora cada um pega o seu, quem tirar o menor perde.

Os três obedecem.

- Merda!

- Hhauhauhauhuah!!! Até que Myu tava certo quando disse que o seu era o menor, Radamanthys... HAHAHAHAH!!!

- O negocio de CASTRAR também serve pra você, Aiacos maldito!

E assim, o pobre loiro foi, inconsolável, buscar as roupas de todos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Pois é... ressuscitando a fic... desculpem mesmo! Além da carencia de idéias, fiquei sem tempo._**

**_Mas pelo menos o capítulo 2 tá aí pra vocês! Espero que gostem, porque faço pra vocês mesmo. Fora que estou AMANDO zoar com esses espectros. XD_**

**_Ah, e não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo, nossos queridos vão estar mais...decentes. u.u E a fic vai começar a desenrolar mais rápido. É que essa primeira parte é realmente importante... e divertida tbm! u.u (eu acho, né?)_**

**_Mandem reviews, elogios, críticas, ta valendo... Bjos!_**

**_Moon _**


End file.
